Vs. Meganium
Vs. Meganium is the twelfth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 11/14/2015. Story Macy: Starmie, use Thunder! Starmie charges electricity, and it shoots a Thunder attack, striking Mantine. It drops, hitting the ground, defeated. Referee: Mantine is unable to battle! The winner is Starmie, and the victor is Macy! Macy: Alright! Announcer: And what a match, folks! Macy defeats Vincent with ease, and ties with Ian for lead of the F block! The one who moves onto the Championship tournament will be determined by tomorrow’s battle between Ian and Vincent! Ian, Bayleef, Elise, Togepi and Conway leave the stadium, Elise and Conway talking. Elise: That Vincent didn’t seem too tough. Conway: According to his file, his strongest Pokémon is Meganium, his starter. Pokémon. Against a Fire expert like Macy, it wouldn’t have been as strong. Vincent: Oh, don’t act high and mighty at me! Ian turns his head, seeing Vincent arguing with Jimmy, his Meganium with long protrusions on his head growling at Jimmy’s Typhlosion. Vincent: Just because you won your matches and made it to the finals doesn’t mean you can rub it in my face! Jimmy: Oh, come on! I just wanted to motivate you to do your best! So you make it too! Vincent: Yeah, well when I do, you’ll be in for a world of hurt when I beat you! Ian walks in between the two, catching them both off guard. Jimmy: Ian?! Ian: Hey Jimmy. (He turns to Vincent.) You want to beat him, you’ll have to beat me first. Bayleef: Bay! Vincent: Ha! You think your Bayleef can beat my Meganium, my pride and joy?! Think again! Ian: I didn’t plan on her battling. Bayleef: Bay?! Ian: Relax, girl. You’ll get your turn. Vincent: Then who are you using? Ian doesn’t respond, as he keeps walking. Vincent: Hey! I asked you a question! Conway: Don’t take offense. He does that to everyone. End Scene Announcer: Welcome everyone! And what a match we have today! The F block has Ian and Vincent competing. Referee: This will be a three on three battle, with no time limit! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to battle! And, begin! Vincent: Go, Mantine! Vincent throws a Pokéball, choosing Mantine. Mantine: Maan! Ian: Bulbasaur. Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur: Bulba! Elise: First Wartortle, now Bulbasaur. Conway: He’s digging into his reserves. Not a bad tactic, honestly. Vincent: Mantine, use Wing Attack! Mantine flies towards Bulbasaur, wings glowing white. Ian: Vine Whip. Bulbasaur charges at Mantine, sliding underneath its Wing Attack. Bulbasaur extends vines from the side of its bulb, wrapping around Mantine’s wings. Bulbasaur exits behind it, as it tugs, forcing Mantine back, being slammed into the ground. Vincent: Ah! Use Psybeam! Mantine fires a multi-colored beam from its antenna, as Bulbasaur dodges. Bulbasaur fires Leech Seed, the seed hitting and opening around Mantine, vines trapping and draining energy from Mantine, flashing a red light. Vincent: Ah! Ian: Seed Bomb! Bulbasaur raises its bulb off the ground, pointing it at Mantine. It charges an energy seed, as it fires Seed Bomb, exploding on contact with Mantine. Mantine drops, as the Leech Seed comes off it. Referee: Mantine is unable to battle! The winner is Bulbasaur! Announcer: What an upset! Ian’s Bulbasaur took out that Mantine without even taking a hit! Vincent returns Mantine, looking frustrated. Vincent: Alright. Time for the next round. Go, Magneton! Vincent throws the Pokéball, choosing Magneton. Magneton: Magneton! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Magneton, the Magnet Pokémon, and the evolved form of Magnemite. The three Magnemite linked together create a powerful magnetic force, usually disrupting radio waves of large cities. Ian: Electric Steel, huh? Bulbasaur, return. (Ian returns Bulbasaur.) Excellent job. Go, Cyndaquil! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil: Cynda! Ian: Flamethrower. Vincent: (Confident) Thunderbolt! Cyndaquil breathes Flamethrower, as Magneton fires Thunderbolt. The attacks collide, canceling each other out. Ian: Flame Wheel! Vincent: Double Team! Cyndaquil runs forward, curling up and lighting on fire. He rolls at Magneton, it breaking away as he makes contact. Magneton clones surround Cyndaquil, it looking confused. Vincent: Thunder Wave to Tri Attack! All the Magneton fire a weak stream of electricity, shocking and paralyzing Cyndaquil. The clones disappear, as Magneton fires Tri Attack, a combination beam of fire, ice and electric energy. Tri Attack strikes Cyndaquil, as he goes flying across the room. Cyndaquil struggles to get up. Vincent: And finish it with Thunderbolt! Magneton fires Thunderbolt, which archs, going right over the ground. It hits Cyndaquil on the chest, lifting him off the ground and into the wall behind Ian. Cyndaquil slides down, defeated. Referee: Cyndaquil is unable to battle! The winner is Magneton! Announcer: What a turnaround! Magneton defeated Cyndaquil without taking a hit, just like Bulbasaur! Ian returns Cyndaquil, looking startled. Ian: That was, sudden. Vincent: Ha! That’s what you get for looking down at me! Ian: Well, won’t do that again. Bulbasaur! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur: Bulba! Vincent: That again? I can beat that easily. Magneton, use Thunderbolt! Ian: Vine Whip. Magneton fires Thunderbolt, as Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip to propel itself into the air. Thunderbolt arches after it, but doesn’t reach. Bulbasaur then fires Seed Bomb, heading towards Magneton. Vincent: (Freaking out) He didn’t even give an order! Double Team! Magneton breaks as its hit, as several clones form, around where Bulbasaur lands. Ian: (Smirks) Vine Whip. Bulbasaur extends its vines, as it spins, striking each clone and knocking Magneton away. Vincent: Tri Attack! Ian: Vine Whip, to Solar Beam. Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip to fly over Tri Attack, as its bulb glows gold from the sunlight’s energy. Elise: Solar Beam? Conway: It seems like Bulbasaur learned a new move. Bulbasaur fires a gold beam of energy, striking Magneton. Magneton floats for a moment afterwards, then drops out of the air, defeated. Referee: Magneton is unable to battle! The Winner is Bulbasaur! Announcer: And there you go! Bulbasaur defeated the Magneton that went unharmed in its last battle without taking a hit itself! I don’t think I’ve seen anything like it! Vincent returns Magneton. Elise: Bulbasaur’s small size makes it agile, and highly mobile! Bulbasaur holds is ground, panting heavily. Conway: The downside to that is that it gets tired quicker. If Ian’s smart, he’ll substitute it out like he did last time, give it time to recover. Vincent: Go! Meganium! He throws the Pokéball, choosing Meganium. Meganium: Ganium! Ian: Bulbasaur, take a rest. Ian returns Bulbasaur, as he pulls out a Safari Ball. Ian: Go, Tauros! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Tauros. Tauros: Moo! Ian: Take Down! Vincent: Safeguard! Tauros charges in, leaving yellow streams behind. Meganium raises a silver barrier around him, as Tauros rams it, skidding back. Tauros jets its horn forward, hitting Safeguard with Horn Attack. The Safeguard holds, as Meganium gives a smug smile. Vincent: Petal Dance! Meganium’s pink flower shimmers white, as it releases a stream of petals at Tauros. Tauros is hit hard, skidding back even more. Ian: Payback. Tauros glows with a dark purple aura, and releases an energy wave, which pushes through the Petal Dance, it hitting Meganium. Meganium skids back, him shaking it off. Ian: Take Down! Vincent: Body Slam! Tauros charges forward, as Meganium slams into it, the two stalemating. Tauros pushes through, Meganium skidding back. Vincent: Petal Dance! Meganium blasts Tauros with Petal Dance, him flying off the ground. Tauros tumbles across the ground, defeated. Referee: Tauros is unable to battle! The winner is Meganium! Vincent: Whoo-hoo! Announcer: And Ian is down to one Pokémon, his Bulbasaur. Although it has done well so far, this might be too much of a fight! Elise: What happens if Vincent wins? Conway: They’ll all have one win, and they’ll have to battle each other again. Vincent: Petal Dance! Ian: Vine Whip! Bulbasaur shoots Vine Whip down a Petal Dance tunnel, the vines being cut up from the petals. Bulbasaur scrounges in pain, though strikes Meganium with Vine Whip. Bulbasaur is hit by the brunt of Petal Dance, skidding back. Ian: Seed Bomb! Vincent: Safeguard, then Body Slam! Meganium stands tall, as Bulbasaur fires Seed Bomb. Meganium takes the attack, and then charges in, Body Slamming into Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur takes it, struggling. Vincent: Hey! What happened to Safeguard?! Elise: What are they doing?! Conway: A battle of pride. Bulbasaur fires Seed Bomb, Meganium taking it. Meganium fires Petal Dance, striking Bulbasaur. Both Pokémon are panting heavily. Announcers: Folks, I don’t think I’ve seen this before! Both Pokémon are just taking one attack after another! Even Bulbasaur, who went the entire rest of the battle without being hit once! Ian: (Smiling) You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you? Solar Beam! Vincent: Counter with Solar Beam! Bulbasaur and Meganium stand in position, charging Solar Beam. The two both fire their Solar Beam, colliding and causing an explosion. The smoke clears, the two smiling. Both Pokémon drop, Ian sighing. Referee: Both Pokémon are unable to battle! This battle is a tie! Elise: He had a draw?! No way! Conway: But he gets the extra point. He moves on to the championship tournament. Ian returns Bulbasaur, smiling. Ian: That was an excellent battle, Bulbasaur. I couldn’t be prouder. Vincent: No! (He falls to his knees.) I’m out. So easily. Ian: Hey, that wasn’t an easy battle. You really pulled it around. Vincent: Thanks. If you battle Jimmy, promise me you’ll take him down! Ian: Heh. I’ll give it my best. End Scene All the trainers who won in their division are in the trainer lounge, watching the monitor to see the pair ups. Elise: I wonder who Ian will battle first? Conway: The trainers that we know that have made it this far are Harrison, Jimmy and Gary. Maybe it will be one of them. The pictures go onto the screen, revealing Ian’s opponent is Gary. Ian has a wide grin, as Gary looks over, his face serious. Main Events * Ian ties with Vincent, allowing him to move on to the Championship round. * Ian's Bulbasaur is revealed to have learned Solar Beam. * Ian's Tauros is revealed to have learned Payback. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Vincent * Macy * Jimmy * Announcer * Referee * Gary Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Bulbasaur (Ian's) * Cyndaquil (Ian's) * Tauros (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Mantine (Vincent's) * Magneton (Vincent's) * Meganium (Vincent's) * Starmie (Macy's) * Typhlosion (Jimmy's) Trivia * This episode maintains the rivalry between Vincent and Jimmy that appears in the anime. * Bulbasaur defeats all of Vincent's Pokémon. * Bulbasaur was the first Pokémon to be brought back for the Silver Conference to reveal having learned a new move while at Oak's Ranch. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise